


Почему бы и нет

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Unreliable Ally
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Кайло Рен и Дарт Мол вынуждены работать вместе.





	Почему бы и нет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SW One String Fest

Давным-давно, в одной далёкой-далёкой галактике, вращалась вокруг одной алой звезды одна далёкая-далёкая планета, пустынная и неприветливая. В древние-древние времена кто-то выстроил на той планете чёрный-чёрный храм. А в чёрном-чёрном храме повсюду лежали интересные-преинтересные артефакты.

"Найти голокрон Накгру, привезти мне" - такой приказ отдал Кайло Рену Верховный Лидер Сноук. Ну хоть карту дал. А мог бы и не дать. И сам за голокроном не полетел - а зачем? Есть ученик, пусть он на другой край галактики и мотается.

Кайло Рен уже нашёл и далёкую-далёкую планету, и чёрный-чёрный храм. Осталось войти и забрать голокрон. А чтобы куда-нибудь войти, нужен вход. Его-то Кайло и искал уже седьмой час подряд. И медитацию попробовал, и сканирование с помощью Силы, и лайтсабер. Ничего не помогло. Кайло ощущал в глубине древней кучи камней что-то острое и недоброе, но зацепиться и приказать ему открыться не мог: ментальный захват всякий раз соскальзывал. Это раздражало.

Отодвинуть камни - можно, конечно, но сначала надо разобраться, какие именно. Если начать не с тех, можно всю эту гору едва обтёсанных булыжников уронить на себя или, что хуже, на хрупкие артефакты. Да и долго это...

Судя по глубоким бороздам на стенах, с лайтсабером он тут приходил не первый. А вот с термодетонатором, может быть, и первый, как знать.

Кайло достал детонатор, повернул на нём активирующее кольцо и пошёл вдоль стены в поисках подходящего места, задумчиво подбрасывая и ловя гранату расслабленной ладонью. Выбрал базальтовый куб, торчащий из стены под наклоном, так что получалась полочка, кивнул себе и потянулся положить туда детонатор.

Откуда-то сверху раздалось покашливание. Потом скрежет. Потом механический скрип.

Кайло задрал голову. Высоко на стене кто-то брёл по невидимому снизу уступу, спускался с одного каменного блока на другой. И при этом скрежетал и скрипел, как несмазанный дроид.

\- Открой мне вход, - потребовал Кайло. - Именем Первого Ордена!

\- Не так быстро, юный ученик, - отозвался пришелец.

\- Я не твой ученик.

\- Я вроде и не говорил, что мой, - обитатель храма остановился и изучающе посмотрел на Кайло - тот ощутил прикосновение к своим щитам Силы. - Впрочем, этот вопрос я готов рассмотреть отдельно. Потом.

Он не двигался, но сделался чётче. Кайло наконец разглядел его.

\- Эй, я тебя знаю. Ты Дарт Мол.

Тот, улыбнувшись, развёл руками в шутовском полупоклоне.

\- Или ты откроешь мне вход, или я сам его открою, - сказал Кайло холодно.

\- Ты про эту игрушку? - Мол подбородком указал на детонатор. - Или про свой, м-м, меч?

\- Хочешь предложить что-то ещё?

\- Твой разум, - откликнулся Мол. - Ты ведь уже попробовал? И безрезультатно.

Кайло прикинул, сумеет ли его сшибить с верхотуры одним усилием мысли - тратить детонатор было жалко. Или камень бросить?

\- Эту дверь положено открывать вдвоём, - продолжал Мол, спускаясь по камням. - Предлагаю объединить усилия.

\- И зачем тебе это?

\- Не скрою, мне нужна одна вещь. Там, внутри. Я возьму её, ты можешь взять всё остальное. Договорились?

Кайло не без оснований предполагал, что "одна вещь" будет той самой, за которой его сюда и прислали. Но он в любом случае не собирался оставлять Дарт Мола в живых. И был совершенно уверен, что Мол свою часть сделки тоже выполнять не собирается.

\- Договорились, - кивнул он.

\- Тогда иди за мной, - Мол спрыгнул и побрёл вдоль широкой ступени, покачиваясь на металлических паучьих лапах.

Скрежет действовал на нервы. Хотелось протянуть руку и смять эти лапы, скатать Мола в шар из дюрастила и плоти, закинуть за горизонт. Или расплющить ладонью, как паука.

\- Не так быстро, - повторил Мол, обернувшись через плечо. Глаза у него светились янтарно-жёлтым.

Наконец Мол отыскал какое-то, только ему самому ведомое, место. Сел, закрыл глаза, протянул руку. Открыл глаза, с неудовольствием посмотрел на стоящего столбом мрачного Кайло.

\- Тебе специальное приглашение надо? Открой свой разум и сосредоточься.

Кайло задумался, как приятно было бы смахнуть эту голову с плеч. Как она покатится, подскакивая, вниз по склону.

Мол усмехнулся острозубой недоброй усмешкой. Показал жестом - садись.

Двоим храм поддался. Пожалуй, даже слишком легко. Разум Мола пылал, как плазменная горелка. Себе Кайло выбрал роль фокусирующей линзы - направлять чужие усилия, не тратить свои, наблюдать, быть настороже. Ни на миг не опускать щитов. Быть готовым к предательскому удару.

Они прорезали невидимую броню храма, ядовитую и скользкую, они пробили гладкую стену, уходящую в прошлое и будущее так, как будто это были лево и право, они прошли по слепым пятнам сторожевой башни, швырявшей в них чем-то жгучим и заставляющим сердце яростно колотиться, обогнули бездонный колодец и остановились перед створками шлюза. Самого обыкновенного, как на заштатной космостанции.

\- Пожалуй, хватит, - сказал Мол.

Кайло открыл глаза. Он сидел на площадке возле храма. Мола нигде не было видно. Храм... Храм оставался закрытым. Ощущался нетронутым. И голокрон всё ещё находился внутри, Кайло чувствовал его голод, его зов, его тусклое отравленное сияние в Силе.

"Что ж мы такое тогда вскрывали?"

Впрочем, не важно. Нужно выполнить задание. С Молом можно разобраться потом, а вот Верховный Лидер не любит ждать.

Кайло взвесил термодетонатор в руке и пошёл обратно вдоль стены.


End file.
